The Sanctum Arcanum Expedition
'Basic Description' This quest is based off the "On a Lonely Road" adventure in the "Adventuresintheborderlandprovinces.pdf" The name of the main character has been changed. This adventure takes place over the course of 5 days. 'Random Encounters' * PG 85-87 DMG * Roll a d20. 18+ yields random encounter 'NPCs Involved' 'Story' * Frederick Togren : Male/human * Nymea Goswynn : Female/Half-Elf * Gedney Foulkes : Male/Gnome * (not in adventure) Maiesse Tolivant : Female/Human * Drew Connant : Male/Human * Sylva Montrose : Female/Human * Regis Tenebro : Male/Half-Orc 'Minor' * Barlus Denight : Male/Human (inn keep) * Thandaela Brightroad : Female/Half-Elf (commoner) * Donal Fazel : Male/Human (trader) * Vertain Solos : Male/Human (mercenary looking for employ) * Armen Toral : Male/Human (priest of the Green Father) * Willow Catseye : Female/Halfling (commoner) 'Locations' * Tema's Rest is the start * Quillande Road. The main road south * Yolbiac Vale is the destination. The Vale is located south of The Spine, roughly 3-4 days hard journey from Tema's Rest. * The Avauntz Inn. Located in the Vale. This is the last bastion of civilization. 'Setup' Frederick Togren is a professor of Ancient History at the Sanctum Arcanum in Whitegarden. Prof. Togren has spent the last 20 years studying the Hyperboreans. He believes that this region was once a home to that ancient race of humans. His theories have been constantly dismissed at the university, but has finally amassed enough funds to set out on an expedition of his own to find the proof he needs. 'Quest Steps' 'Intro' Togren needs some guards to protect his expedition from bandits. He will hire the PCs to guard his caravan on the Quillande Road and in the Yolbiac Vale. * PCs will make the long journey down the Quillande Road, over The Spine, and find themselves at the entrance to the forest * The road will diverge into a separate path leading into the forest. The only refuge is The Avauntz Inn. The Inn is 2 days journey into the woods * PCs will arrive at the Inn. They can hear rumors (page 8/9) * The locals have complained about bad dreams. 'Events' * (At the Inn) The PCs can/will have a bad dream. Refer to page 9. No exhaustion, yet. Exhaustion can come from later dreams. DC 10 con saving throw. No more than 1 pt. of exhaustion. Only use if encounters are too easy * Dreams :: - That night you have a dream unlike any you've had before. You find yourself in a space devoid of light. You cannot move. You begin to hear a low, guttural chanting in an unknown language. It gets louder and louder and louder and faster until it suddenly and abruptly stops. You feel the presence of a creature. You look up to see a pair of piercing red eyes staring down at you. It lets out a horrifying cackle. Your belly feels like it's on fire. You start getting cold and wet. You wake up. 'Day 1' # The first day # Heavy rain. # Birds in the sky, still following you # Bandit attack 'Events' * Bandit attack (Borosha's Bandits) page 9. Bandits flee after taking too many losses * Night time. The entire forest goes silent. No noise. Nothing happens. The NPCs are getting nervous. * Potential exhaustion roll. Characters who had bad dreams roll at disadvantage 'Day 2' # Rain subsides. Replaced by fog # Potential exhaustion roll. # Togren will find a clearing full of goodies. The monolith and the below items. A student will go missing. # Followed by creatures # Sylva might confide in someone her concerns 'Events' * PCs will find some strange items on the ground. * Birds are flying around. A strange white bird can be seen from time to time. * PCs might see some strange form following them (a Jaundool). The creature will never get caught (burrows underground if PCs get too close) :: DC 12 Per check to spot. * Togren will eventually find a carved stone monolith page 11. PCs can investigate it. Use the sheet for details about the object * A student goes missing. page 11. Searching will find the student. He/she is semi-concious. Does not remember what happened. Does not remember getting lost. Only vague impressions of drifting off, wandering into the fog, and hearing their name being called. Student realizes they are missing their belt pouch (nothing of value) * A minor object is found. page 11 Perhaps these objects can be found in the clearing that Togren found the monolith at :: - A small dagger :: - A wooden fetish :: - A white object :: - A pale bone :: - A carved stone :: - A misc carving * The ground is torn up. DC 12 Perception. The Jaundools ambushed the bandits * Night time Potentially the PCs might see a figure walking around camp. Any attempts to follow the figure will fail. The creature will vanish underground 'NPC status' * Frederick Togren : content. Believes bandits are gone for good. Stays up late making notes/consulting maps by firelight. Lays out the various discoveries by the party * Nymea Goswynn : concerned for the well-being of Togren. Wants him to be safe. * Gedney Foulkes : optimistic. Gnomes are just happy. * (not in adventure) Maiesse Tolivant : spooked by the strangeness of the forest * Drew Connant : withdrawn/scared * Sylva Montrose : Doing own research. Has had a bad dream the previous day * Regis Tenebro : keeps to himself. Always writing and reading to a small journal (bad poetry) 'Day 3' # Birds in the sky, still following you # Items in people's bags are rearranged. Some things have gone missing. Fights might break out among the students # Jaundools will take some food. The might take some healing salves. They might take a healing potion. # # Maybe some evidence will turn up missing # Massacre site # Drew tries to flee 'Events' 'Day 4' # Birds in the sky, still following you # Drew is missing in the morning # Possessions were rifled through again. Water skins slashed. # Conduct a search, flee, or continue? All decisions lead the party BACK to the massacre site. # Nymea betrays the party at night. Jaundools attack. NPCs all get taken. 'Events' * Encounter trees full of fetishes, human skulls * Monoliths are found * Intentionally stacked stones. Route markers? * A small index finger with a signet ring is found * Night assault 'Day 5' # Leaderless # White Raven # Jaundool base 'Enemies' * Baby Bulette. Guard animal for the Jaundools. PG 34 of MM AC 15 HP 57 DC for leap 14 (str or dex) dmg 1d6+2 blud and 1d6+2 slash 'Events' * White Raven. PG 14 :: - Follow -> find temple :: - Ignore -> find temple, but Togren transforms * Stage 1 :: - Nymea stands under Togren, She scoops her arms up in a powerful gesture. A green fog begins to trickle out from the earth beneath her * Stage 2 :: - Nymea stands tall, her arms extended fully. Her hands tremble with power. The greenish fog begins to swirl around her, rising ever so slowly * Stage 3 :: - The ground around Nymea and Togren begins to split and crack. Dark red light begins to pour out from the fissures. Nymea cranes her head back, closing her eyes. Her entire body is shaking, her mouth agape as she lets out a soundless scream * Stage 4 :: - Nymea's form begins to levitate off of the ground. The green fog seems to be lifting her off the ground. Her body remains rigid, but her eyes are completely fixated on Togren. * Stage 5 :: - The red light immediately subsides. An intense explosion of air pressure centered on Togren stuns everyone momentarily. All the green fog in the room quickly vanishes. Nymea's form falls to the ground. 'Nymea Stats' Nymea Goswynn, Female Half-Elf Sor5 (wild magic): AC 15; HP 20 (5d6); Spd 30ft; Melee +1 dagger (+7, 1d4+4 piercing); Ranged +1 dagger (+7, 20ft/60ft, 1d4+4 piercing); SA spells (Cha+7, DC 15); Str –1, Dex +3, Con +0 (+3), Int +3, Wis +3, Cha +4 (+7); Skills Arcana +6, Religion +6; Senses darkvision 60ft; Traits font of magic (5 sorcery points), metamagic (empowered spell, subtle spell); AL CE; CR 4; XP 1100. Spells (slots): 0 (at will)—blade ward, chill touch, dancing lights, mage hand, poison spray; 1st (4)— chromatic orb, mage armor, ray of sickness; 2nd (3)— detect thoughts, shatter; 3rd (2)—fear. Equipment: traveling clothes, backpack, +1 dagger, 3 potions of healing, 2 potions of greater healing, potion of superior healing, ring of protection, leather armor. :pg 6 of adventure read page 17 The Lost Lands Adventure Day 1 bandit raid day 2 nightmare finding stuff on ground day 3 posessions have been rearranged bandits have been located. all dead. carvings fear in the party day 4 npc is missing nighttime assault npcs are all gone day 5 leaderless white raven jaundools